Penguins of Madagascar, Lovesick
by nopoe-aka-funkygothgirl
Summary: When a new penguin joins the 4 boys at the zoo they are all lovesick for her, she tricks them into fighting each other and has them all wrapped around her finger.
1. The Crate

**Penguins of Madagascar, Lovesick **

**Hi Peoples this is my first fan-fiction so please be nice and review! I have written other books in the past but on different websites. Anyway here is the code for this!**

**Bold=me talking (like comments and stuff)**

_Italics=thought (like what a character is thinking)_

Normal=well just plain normal text!

**Anyway here is chapter 1 The Crate**

It was late that night, all the penguins had gone to bed after a hard day's work. Until suddenly, BANG! Something had fallen through the roof! Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico awoke to find a large crate at their feet. They heard a small giggle from within. Rico then spat out an umbrella, which Skipper used to pry open the door the crate. As the large box fell apart someone stepped out.

"Hello boys..."

**Remember to read chapter 2! Bye!**


	2. Meet Bethan

**Ok here is chapter 2! R & R (read and review)!**

**Chapter 2 Meet Bethan**

Skipper grabbed Kowalski.

"Kowalski! Who is she and what may I ask is she doing here?!"

"I believe she is a new resident here at the zoo"

"That's right, here I am all the way from Antarctica!" She put her hand out, waiting for someone to shake it. Private was just about to, Skipper stopped him.

"No!"Skipper whispered into the young penguins ear "she may be dangerous, let me shake her hand, I'll see if she's ok."

"Okey Dokey Skipper" he replied. Skipper smiled and shook the young ladies hand.

"Hi I'm Bethan" she said to him.

"I am Skipper, these are my team mates, Kowalski, Rico and Private."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you" she shook their each of their hands. They all had a good look at her, she was slim, cute, very attractive and had a green bow on top of her fluffy penguin head.

"Well it's quite late maybe we should get back to bed" Skipper said.

"But what about Bethan? She doesn't have a bed." said Private looking worried.

"Well then she can have mine for the night, I really don't mind" said Kowalski.

"Oh thank-you, you're too kind"

"Oh please, I'm just being gentlemen like" after that Skipper looked quite angry.

"No no Kowalski, you've done quite enough tonight, she can have my bed".

"Maybe I should take up some responsibility and give her my bed" said Private quite bravely to the older penguins who scowled at him after.

Rico gave a large squeal as if he was going to offer his bed to Bethan. As the penguins argued, she sat down on one of the beds and smiled quietly to herself as she watched he fight...


	3. Bethan Tricks them All!

**Here's Chapter 3 R&R!**

**Chapter 3 Bethan Tricks them all**

When they woke up Kowalski, Private and Rico all went out to eat their breakfast, fish, leaving Skipper and Bethan alone to talk.

"Skipper, why didn't you take control of the situation last night?"

"I thought I did a pretty good job myself" there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well in the end you let Kowalski give his bed to me"

"Well...."

"You're the leader, so if you want something then you should get it and if you wanna do something then you go do it! Don't let any of those other penguins tell you what to do!"

"Yes but..."

"No buts, last night I saw you lose your confidence to Kowalski, just coz he wanted something just as much as you! You need to put them in line! You need to show them whose boss!"

"Uh..."

"Face it, you need my help!"

"I...I guess I do!" Bethan smiled and went out for breakfast.

She only had about two fish, but she saw Kowalski walking inside...

"Hey Kowalski, wait up!" she said to him. They both walked inside and sat down.

"You know what Kowalski, I almost thought you were the flock leader last night, the way you stood up to Skipper was awesome!" he blushed after hearing that.

"Well..."

"You know you could probably be leader one day, if you had courage enough to stand up to Skipper again!"

"I have courage...."

"Sure you do... Anyway I know you've got the brains but you need to fight for your rights and by the look of things even Private has more chance of becoming leader than you do!"

"Hey..."

"See! You can't even stand up to me! You've gotta pick em off one by one! Rico should be easy, Private will just do as he's told like a good little boy and Skipper, well he's really not as smart as he want you to know."

"I think Skipper is actually quite intellectual"

"No! Have you ever noticed that he gets you to draw out all the plans and work out the operations? If he were so smart why doesn't he do it huh?!"

"Well..."

"Just face it, you need my help!"

"I...I guess I do" Just after that Skipper and Private came in after eating lunch, Rico was still out there...

"I'm feeling a little peckish, I'm gunna go and have something else to eat" She walked outside to find Rico stuffing his face with fish.

"Hey Rico what you up to?" He pointed to his mouth, indicating that he couldn't talk because it was full. "Oh I see, eating huh?" Rico nodded his head. He swallowed and then made a loud screeching noise because he was all out of fish.

"All out of fish?"She said sympathetically. Rico nodded. "Hey I know of a way to get the keepers to give you more!" Rico perked up a bit after hearing this."Do you wanna know how?!" Rico really wanted to know but he indicated that he could get more himself even though he couldn't. He shook his head as if to say no. "Oh so you don't want extra tasty fish?" Rico indicated that he did want more fish but that he could do it himself! "So you know to get the keepers to stuff your face full of juicy oily treats?!" Rico let out a screech as if to indicate that he did know how and wanted her to stop asking him about it!

"Oh come on Rico" he shook his head to say no. "Just face it, you need my help." He gave up and nodded in the end. Just then Skipper, Kowalski and Private came out and wanted to know why Rico was screeching.

"What was all that noise?! Are you ok?!" said Skipper worriedly.

"Oh it was nothing, Rico ran out of fish" Bethan replied

"Oh he screeches whenever that happens" All the penguins went inside, Private was last to go in, Bethan touched his shoulder just before he was about to follow the others.

"Hey Private, I think it was quite brave the way you offered to take responsibility last night, even though you're the youngest."

"Thanks but I should get back to the others now..."he waddled off but Bethan stopped him.

"You know, you could become leader some day"

"Really?! You think so?!"

"I know so! You've just gotta stand up to Skipper! He's not so tough!"

"I don't know...."

"Well I do! I think if you can stand up to him you'd be a great leader, just because your young doesn't mean you're not fit for the job!"

"Hmmm..."

"I know how you feel, you're an outsider, different. I know what it's like. I was took away from my home, my family and everything I've ever come to know."

"Well..."

"Just face it, you need my help."

"I...I guess I do." **(are you noticing a pattern here!?)**

**Remember to read the next chapter!**


	4. Bethan is o'so Sneaky Once Again!

**Here is chapter 4 R&R!**

**Chapter 4 Bethan is o' so Sneaky Once Again**

Bethan had decided to let the boys get on with things the next day, little did she know it would e the boys who would be disturbing her...

She was sunbathing on the ice, she was trying to get a tan, but in this cold place there was no way! Later Skipper came up to her and asked if he could talk to her in private whilst the others were eating. They walked inside, grabbed a fish each and sat down. They started to talk while eating the fish.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Skipper?"

"Well I was just thinking, I've never met anyone like you, no one has ever tried to talk to me in the way you do. Your sweet and stern at the same time, I just don't know what it is about you that I love the most! What I think I'm trying to say is will you go out with me?"

"Why of corse!" He kissed her hand and then went outside.

"Aren't you coming?"He asked

"No I think I'm going to have a nap, I'm knackered!"

"So be it"

_Finally he's gone! I thought I'd never get any peace and quiet!_ She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later she heard a THUD THUD THUD of footsteps coming down the corridor.

_WHAT IS IT NOW!?_ She thought as Rico waddled in. She got out of bed knowing that she would never get any sleep. Rico spat out a card and a bunch of flowers at Bethan's feet. She picked up the card, it read _You truly are the mistress of fish may I go out with someone as beautiful and fishy as you? _She didn't like the card at all really but she had to play along.

"Oh how... sweet, why of corse I will!" Rico finally left the room.

Bethan sat down and started eating the fish she had left on the table. Kowalski burst in. _Oh here we go again! _She thought to herself as she put down the fish.

"I'm sorry for bursting in on you like this but I really need to talk. You see I've never met anyone who has brought out my personality, a person who sees me as intellectual but also as a penguin not just a brainbox full of answers. I... I think I love you, will you go out with me?"

"Why of corse!"

"Oh thank-you, may I ask, what language does your name come from? I never seem to have heard it before."

"It's Welsh for Elizabeth. My mother named me it after a character in a book." Kowalski sighed lovingly.

"How wonderful" he said in a dreamy voice. He walked away smiling to himself. Bethan didn't even start doing something else because she knew any minute Private would appear. As if on cue here he was...

"Why hello Skipper"

"Hi Bethan, I was thinking about what you said to me and..."She wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying "...anyway, will you go out with me?"

"Why of corse!"

"Oh goodie!"

_I'm glad that's over..._

**Thanks for reading, review and read the next chapter of this super funny story!**


	5. The Fight

**Here is chapter 5 and probably my last chapter, R&R!**

**Chapter 5 The Fight**

The next morning all the penguins were smiling and were happy. Private was whistling to himself.

"What are you so happy about Private?" Said Skipper cheerfully.

"Well it's just that me and Bethan are a couple now"

"Don't be ridiculous Private! You know very well she is going out with me!" you could hear the irritation in Skipper's voice.

"WHAT!?" Kowalski butted in "I'm sorry gentlemen but I believe Bethan is mine" Rico let out the loudest screech ever, it echoed around the room for about 30 seconds. As they argued Bethan packed up her stuff into a suitcase.

"HEY!"She said over the noise of the arguing. Everything went quiet. Bethan held up a lemur costume and said "can one of you help me into this? I've got some lemurs to mess with!"

"Gentlemen, I think we've been had..."

**That's the end of my story! Thanks for reading though and please don't forget to review! I will be writing loads more interesting stories so please visit my profile to find out my penname and see what other cool stuff I'm gunna write about! Anyway bye!!!**


End file.
